imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Stephenson
NAME: Julia Stephenson AGE: 16 ORIENTATION: Straight but almost asexual – as she associates sex with pain and violence, she doesn’t have what you would call a natural attitude to attraction, while they are male, so she isn’t lesbian or bisexual. Ultimately, she hardly cares about appearance, personality or other defining factors: all she cares about is easy prey. LOOKS: Julia isn’t the kind of girl you would think to be a physical threat. She’s very petite at only 5”1 and thin and undeveloped, with no muscles and joints that kind of stick out because the rest of her body is so thin. Her skin is always very pale and she has huge shadows under them from lack of sleep. Her face is thin and narrow and has this kind of gaunt, sunken appearance that frightens people, and she stares a lot, with icy-blue eyes and pale lips. She doesn’t take good care of herself physically, so she gets spots on her forehead that she perhaps wouldn’t have otherwise. She hates washing her brown hair, so she rarely does it, preferring just to let it hang limp and greasy. She wears extremely bland, normal-verging-on-ugly clothes in washed-out, unattractive colours that don’t draw attention to her, like brown and murky pale blue. She doesn’t wear heels and lives in trainers, but isn’t a tomboy and she doesn’t mind wearing skirts. Julia just doesn’t care what she wears. Played by Brittany Curran. PERSONALITY: Julia has a literally split personality. In some ways, she’s just a young girl in many ways stuck in a body she hates and can’t control. In most ways, she’s a sadistic, sociopathic abuser who intends to inflict as much pain on others as possible. This might sound like the most pretentious statement ever, but Julia is basically a living dead girl. She thinks she’s hollow and can’t feel pain/emotion, but then something comes along and hits her and she can be in mental and physical agony. Her beliefs and emotions can turn like the tide. She’s borderline suicidal and often fantasises about killing herself but she knows she never will, because she has a paralysing fear of death at the same time. Power and control mean a lot to her, but she knows she’ll never achieve either, so most of all, she wants people to suffer, and suffer badly. She has a short, violent temper that leads her on dangerous spirals of anger. Sometimes she can seem like an utterly detached ice queen with absolutely no feelings, but most of the time she’s heatedly emotional, prone to suddenly crying and screaming. She wants people to suffer emotionally as well as physically (which she also dreams about) and has the worst trust issues of the people you will ever meet. She never believes anyone is telling the truth and is very suspicious of them, so she believes she has to act first. Clichéd and weird as it might sound, Julia has a burningly deep self-loathing and cannot protect herself in many ways, because she believes she’s useless and ultimately can only be used for one thing, so will often just give up and let whatever happens, happen, because she doesn’t think she’s mentally or physically strong enough to stand it – and, usually, she’s right. LIKES: Julia likes very little. She likes being truly alone, reading the sleaziest true crime books she can find, going on the fastest roller-coasters she can find, being in brightly-lit places and watching horror movies, because she finds them more satisfying than scary, especially the “Saw” films, because they fulfil all of her darkest revenge dreams. Nasty as it might sound, she also likes thinking about death (of herself and...’others’) and listing all the ways that she could die, because, scarily, she thinks that it gives her ‘hope.’ Repetitive sounds, like white noise on a radio, make her feel calmer. She likes fire, because of how powerful and destructive it is. She actually enjoys watching news programs about poverty and slavery. The emotional pain of others makes her happy. She loves being in clubs, especially those that use smoke machines or flashing lights, because they make her feel as though she loses all identity in there. DISLIKES: Because of Julia’s split personality, her likes/dislikes are constantly changing. There are times when she deliberately puts herself close to people and sleeps around regularly, but times when even the most casual of touches makes her feel like she’s going to throw up. She hates memories of being a child, like teddies or old photographs. She hates sitcoms that act like ‘everything’s fine’ and preachy shows like 7th Heaven. She loathes teen dramas like Degrassi as well. She hates being in the classroom and the dark; she doesn’t like being in her bedroom or going to sleep. STRENGTHS: Her main strength is that she doesn’t trust anyone, so she wouldn’t put herself in a vulnerable position through being too trusting, and would stay alone, so would never get caught up in a lighthouse-style massacre. She acts for herself, not for others, so she wouldn’t go back for someone or put herself in a difficult position because of that. Also, she can hide well and keep very quiet. Her lack of care for others could work in her favour if she has to kill someone etc. She has a high pain threshold. WEAKNESSES: Her sociopathic behaviour means that she would be nigh-impossible to trust and her suicidal feelings mean that she wouldn’t care what happened to herself and she doesn’t have it in her to put up a particularly strong physical fight, plus she couldn’t trust anyone, even if it was in her best interests to do so. Her short, violent temper could get ahead of her and put her into a fight she can’t win. Her dark tendencies get ahead of her and she could end up in a situation she can’t control, and she can’t control herself, so she would more than probably jeopardise any potential friendships or connections with anyone by giving in to her desires. She has a deep self-loathing and resentment for just about everyone around her, because she blames them for what happened, as well as a hideously irrational fear of the dark and enclosed spaces. BIO: She’s the only daughter of Mariah (an overworked paediatrician) and Colin (a largely absent banker), but has one older brother, Matt. When Julia was thirteen, her behaviour became very violent and abusive towards, well, everyone. Mariah tried to help her but despaired with her daughter, who she didn’t know how to ‘fix.’ Julia fell in with the gang more and more, as she used to be best friends with Sharon, a friendship with tailed off abruptly when they were fourteen or so. Now, Julia goes out as often as she can and has very twisted desires...the more painful for others, the more she’s drawn to doing it. She both hates what she’s doing to others and can’t stop herself, which is where the self-loathing comes in. Now, she frequently considers suicide or self-harm, but is too afraid to do it. She hates coming to school and gets C’s and D’s the vast majority of the time. STRATEGY: Julia’s main strategy is to fulfil her sexual desires now. She’s lost both her mind and her self-control now, so it doesn’t matter to her anymore. She doesn’t want to kill, because the truth is, Julia’s more sadistic than that – she prefers emotional pain, so she’d want to keep them alive for as long as possible. She believes in being alone, and part of her, it has to be said wouldn’t fight too hard against death.